The Summer We'll Never Forget
by MidnightSun1668
Summary: Aurora Ann Mc'Clain is the newest member of Young Justice and is going on her newest mission to the summer Olympics. Richard/NightwingxOC


Summer At The Olympics

Disclaimer: im walking along the beach and I find a lamp I rub it and I get three wishes. One 2 million dollars. Two sports cars. Three for me to own young justice. I wake up pinch myself. "darn it I don't own young justice." I scream.

Everyone was gathered in the Opps room waiting for the next mission. It was just two days until the summer Olympics in Britten. Unfortunately the queen has been receiving death threats. That's when Batman had just assigned everyone to their task in their newest under cover mission and was reading them out:

(An: He does not say there real names I just thought I would add it).

Aurora Ann Mc'Clain (MidnightSun) will be competing in all the female Aquatic events.

Dick Grayson (Nightwing) will be competing in all the male Aquatic events beside the Diving.

Edana Da Costa(Flame) will be competing in the Gymnastics events as a back up if Megan gets injured.

Conner Kent (Superboy) will be competing in Javalin, Shot Put, and Discis.

Jamie Raise (Blue Beetle) will be competing in diving, all track events, and Equestrian.

Megan Moores (Miss Martian) will be competing in all Gymnastics events.

Tim Drake (Robin) will be competing in the martial arts testings.

And finally Barbra Gordan (Batgirl) will be competing in the newest event Boxing.

Soon after listing off all the events they choose which country they would be competing for. Canada. Midnight was the first to Speke after the briefing "Well I have to go. I'll see you all in the morning." she was about to leave when Miss Martian grabbed her shoulder."Why? I thought you were spending the night here since Green Arrow and Black Canary are in japan for the week."

"Well actually I going to visit and old friend for the night." With that said Midnight hopped on her bike that her and Black Canary built on their week off and rolled out on top speed to Gotam City.

Midnight had just pulled into the Batcave to meet the eyes of her former mentor. "Hey Bruce I was wondering if..." Before she could she could finish Bruce cut in and finished for her.

"You could use my pool since Oliver and Dinah are out of the country."

"You know me to well." She said with a smile. Aurora went to her old corner in the Batcave and opened the newly restocked drawers of overnight cloths in case of emergencies. She pulled out a one pice swimsuit that was silver, it was also a two pice swimsuit that had no back and a very small strip connecting the top and bottom together.

"Thanks Bruce." Aurora smiled kissed his cheek and headed to the pool.

When aurora got to the pool she quickly changed and began to swim laps. An hour had passed and Aurora was still swimming laps with all her might. Another five minutes later Richard Grayson was passing by the pool to see a red headed girl swimming laps in his pool.

'Theres only one red head that would be here this late.' Thought Dick as he tiptoed into the pool room and jumped into the pool and grabbed the red head from behind as she was doing a flip turn.

Aurora felt strong muscular arms wrap around her waist she did the only thing thing she could think of. She screamed. That's when Richard realized the red head the was holding against his chest was NOT Barbra. 'Whoops' He thought.

Bruce and Alfred came rushing through the door to find Richard in the pool holding a very upset and very purple Aurora in his arms. Bruce was steering mad now. He invited Aurora to swim in his pool and expects Aurora would be fine but instead he finds Richard attacking her and having a death grip on her giving her less and less air by the second.

"Richard John Grayson! You put her down right now or so help me god I will not hesitate to let Aurora choose you punishment!" Bruce's voice bombed throughout the pool room.

"Aurora." Richard looked down to see what she was wearing and how he was holding her. "Sorry." Richard dropped her and she fell into the pool. Aurora was out of breath,but slowly regaining her strength.

Aurora dropped to the ground after Alfred helped her out of the pool. She was puffing and wheezing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone stood in shock to see bruises wrapping around her entire stomach and lower back.

"What?" Soon she looked down to see the blue bruises forming around her waist. "Alfred do you think I could get me a towel?" She said with a weak smile.

Alfred had gone and got her a deep midnight blue towel and wrapped it around her. "I shall prepare a room for you." He walked off passing Richard and giving him a death glair. "Aurora I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Save it Richard. " She walked up to Bruce and whispered something is his ear. He gave a small smile and nodded. Bruce picked her up bridle style and carried her off to the room that was being prepared for her by Alfred.

Richard stood there in shock. 'why didn't she fight back?' He came back to reality when someone kept snapping their fingers in front of his face. He looked down to see Tim standing there with a grin that would surpass The Joker.

"Ok she was HOT. What did you do? Why was Bruce carrying her like that? And she was HOT!" All Richard could do was think the same.

The next morning.

Aurora woke in her over night pajamas that she uses at Bruce's. She sat up quickly but fell straight back when a stabbing pain went straight through her back.

She tried again but sat up slower than last time. That's when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said in a meek voice. The door opened to reveal Tim Drake, Bruce's newest foster child. "Um.. Hi I'm Tim and I heard about what happened and I was just um..." He was beguiling to get flustered. Aurora was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"You were wondering why I was here and when I'm leaving." She finished for him. Tim stood there in astaushment."No. No. I was just wondering if you needed help cause well you didn't look like you could walk to well last night."

Aurora gave him a heart felt smile. "Thanks Tim." She looked down to see the large bruise that was wrapped around her waist. "Actully. Could you help me up my back is killing me."

He rushed to he side and place his hand on her upper back and his fingers intertwined with hers as he pulled her up. "Thanks again. How bout we go see if Alfred's cooking is just as good as I remember."

"Wait how do you know he's a good cook? I mean I've never seen you here and...wow is that a TATOO?!" Asked Tim as they began to walk down the long corridor leading to the kitchen.

They finally reached the kitchen to find Bruce eating his usual egg white fatta. And wearing a formal business suit. Behind him was Richard stairing at the ground and wearing a white button down shirt with blue flames coming up the side and a pair of simple jeans.

"Well don't you all look happy." Aurora said sarcastically.

"Morning. How's your waist sweety?" Asked Bruce looking up with a smile. Tim looked at Bruce then to Aurora with wide eyes and his mouth open. Richard had the same expression.

"Close you mouth or you'll catch flys. And thank you for your concern Bruce, I'll be fine." Auroras hand came up and and lightly closed Tim's mouth.

Bruce smirked. "So Aurora I have to leave but I'm sure. Tim would be happy to show you around." He walked out the door leaving Tim, Aurora, and Richard standing in complete silence.

Richard left quickly after Bruce. Aurora finally spoke "Wow he's finally gone. Ok well I'll see ya later Tim." Aurora gave him a simple kiss on the cheek and headed for the Batcave.

Tim's moth once again fell open.

Once in the Batcave she met up with Nightwing on the bat computer. "Hey." she said putting the finishing touches on her costume. He turned around to see MidnightSun standing with her hands planted firmly around her waist. "You ok? You seem edgy."

"I'm fine let's just get to the cave." She snapped.

Midnight hopped on her mortar cycle and spend off with Nightwing fallowing close behind. When they reached the cave they were greeted with warm huggs by Megan. Unfortunately Midnight left to her room in a hurry.

Aurora had reached her room in time. She changed into a long shirt so no one could see her bruses. Then went back to the training room form a very painful train session.

She was partnered with Robin for this sparing session. He gave quick jabs which she blocked will ease and finished with a kick straight to Auroras stomach. She tried to hold back a scream of agony but it escaped before she had the chance to stop it.

Everyone came to her side. "Mid. What's wrong?" Asked Jamie. Aurora gripped her shirt even harder hoping no one would find out. Unfortunately Superboy caught on and lifted her shirt to reveal a large black bruise wrapping around her waist. And a large stab wound in the middle of her stomach.

Robin hobbled over. "Mid I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." A low grown moan came from Robins throat. Midnight used her elbows the slide beside him. She grabbed him and quietly whispered to him "Robin get off your foot your bleeding to." That was the last thing Midnight said before passing out from the pain.

Robin quickly sat down beside her and looked at his right foot. There was a large pice of glass that was sticking out from his shoe. He quickly slipped it off to see that the glass had priced the ark in his foot. "What have I done?"

"Someone call an ambulance!" Screamed Wonder Girl.

It is just one day until the Olympics and MidnightSun and Robin had just been released from the med bay. Turns out that Cassie faints at the sight of blood. Beast Boy was the first to call her out on it. "Wimp" was her newest nickname. (An: Hee Hee Hee. I dont like Cassie so I thought she deserved this. Wow trueloveisreal was right I am evil. Mwahahaha.)

Zatanna had healed both Robin and MidnightSun. Now they were training for their events. Midnight was at the diving board practicing her newest dive the triple flip side spin. Nightwing stood and watched her as she landed perfectly in the pool. "Awww little Nightwing's got a crush on the new girl. How cute." Said Zatanna as she walked up to him placing one hand on his shoulder."We need to talk."

Meanwhile in the gymnastics course in the cave.

Miss Martian and Flame where practicing at the bars doing flips to each bar constantly. "Megan may I Speke with you for a moment." Said Edana finishing a front flip onto the last bar then dropping down onto the vault and doing a front handspring over it.

"Course. What is it?" She replied in a cheery voice.

"What is going on with Nightwing and MidnightSun? They barley speak anymore and whenever they talk there always arguing. And why did Nightwing not look in shock when he saw what happened last night? It's how you say unorthodox."

Meagan could only smile. 'sounds like Nightwing has been spending time with Wally again.'

Back at the pool.

"Hey Jamie. What's up?" Midnight said with a smile as she looked over the aquatic events schedule. "Is it really that hard to scare you? I mean hi." he said coming out of the shadows.

"First off if you have a bet going with Rob to see who can scare me first good luck. It would probably be easier to try and get Edanas bra. Nice try thought, but your foot steps are to loud."

Jamie mutters something under his breath sounding like 'It's not as easy as you think.'

"So what happened yesterday?" Asked Jamie as he climbed the diving boards ladder.

"What ever do you mean? Kind sire it was just an acci" Midnight was cut off by Robin rushing into the pool room. "Ummm. Jamie I need your help."

"What did you do?" He questioned.

"I kinda told Batmans secret identity to Miss Martian."

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU KNOW HOW MAD HE'LL BE AT ME!" Screamed Midnight. Jamie looks over at Robin. He nods his head an pulls out a five dollar bill. "You son of a.." She starts.

Suddenly Nightwing burst through the door. "Time to go." He says with a smile. "Just give me one second. I need just one seconed." Said Midnight. "Your dead you little & #*%." Nightwing looks from Midnight to Robin who is putting money in his belt.

"So how'd you do it?"

"We don't know what your talking about." They were starting to fidget.

Suddenly Midnight lunged at them only to be caught in mid jump by Nightwing. He held her bridle style to bio ship everyone had there luggage and was waiting for them. "aaaaaawww"s from Edana were inevitable along with a couple high fives from the guys. Midnight looked up at him."Hey Nightwing ya think you could put me down so I can change. "

"Oh umm ya right. Here ya go." He gently sets her down as his face turns a deep shade of red. Midnight quickly returns to her room and comes out in a fresh new costume.

When she returns everyone had finished loading their luggage. "Ok let's get going." Calls Megan. Everyone stepped in and took their sets. The only one that was still standing was Midnight.

"Hey Megan think you could hook me up with a seet?" She calls as Megan finished packing her luggage.

"Sorry Mid to many people and to much stuff." She turns to Nightwing and glairs. He finally gets the message. "Hey Mid come here." He says with a smile. "Sup Bird Boy?"

He quickly grabes her waist and pulls her down so she is now sitting on his lap. "I don't mind sharing. Beside I owe you one." We all knew this was going to be a long and very aqward ride.

An: Ok so I bet you have a couple of questions like who is Aurora and what the heck?! And I promise that I will write up a bio on her soon. It will be her full name as the title. Aurora Ann Mc'Clain. And a special thank you to my friend trueloveisreal for letting me use her oc Edana. I hope to updat soon please review. Love always MidnightSun1668


End file.
